hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pacific Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2016 Pacific Hurricane Season was a fairly tame season compared to the previous year, With 13 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. . Name List''' .' ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2011 till:01/11/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/07/2011 till:05/07/2011 color:TS text:"Agatha" from:03/07/2011 till:10/07/2011 color:C4 text:"Blas" from:08/07/2011 till:14/07/2011 color:C2 text:"Celia" from:15/07/2011 till:23/07/2011 color:C3 text:"Darby" from:03/08/2011 till:06/08/2011 color:TS text:"Estelle" from:03/08/2011 till:08/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Frank" from:12/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Georgette" barset:break from:15/08/2011 till:19/08/2011 color:TS text:"Howard" from:22/08/2011 till:26/08/2011 color:TS text:"Ivette" from:03/09/2011 till:19/09/2011 color:C4 text:"Javier" from:13/09/2011 till:25/09/2011 color:C5 text:"Kay" from:15/09/2011 till:20/09/2011 color:TS text:"Lester" from:30/09/2011 till:04/10/2011 color:C2 text:"Madeline" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Agatha Tropical Storm Agatha formed on July 2 2016, making it the second latest first named storm in recored history. It moved out to sea and did not impact any land. . . . . Hurricane Blas A day after Agatha formed, another depression formed. It was named Tropical Storm Blas on July 3. Blas was much larger than Agatha, however. And reached Category 4 Hurricane status on July 5. Like the previous storm, it moved through open water and did not affect land. . . . . Hurricane Celia A third depression had formed a few days after the initial storms formed. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Celia on July 8. It struggled to strengthen, but eventually reached category 2 status. It managed to bring some choppy waters to some shores, but that was about it. . . Hurricane Darby Hurricane Darby was a fairly strong hurricane, and the first one to impact land. It swept right next to the coast as a category 2, bringing hurricane force winds and tropical storm winds to some areas. 2 Fatalities can be attributed to Darby. After this, Darby moved to sea and dissipated. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Estelle Tropical Storm Estelle was a weak tropical storm that did not affect land. It only lasted as a TS for a short time before wind shear tore it into a depression. It dissolved near Baja Mexico. . . . . . Hurricane Frank Frank was a hurricane that briefly attained category 1 status on August 5. However, on August 6, it briefly attained category 2 status. After that, Frank was quickly dissipated by wind shear. Frank did not affect land. . . . . Hurricane Georgette In a similar situation as Frank, Georgette only reached its max status for a short time. It moved towards the coast but, dissipated on the 17th. It's extratropical remnants would make landfall later, but no damage or fatalities would occur. . . . . Tropical Storm Howard Tropical Storm Howard was one of the few storms this season that would affect land. It formed on the 19th and made a small arc around mainland Mexico. Bringing wind and rainfall to coastal cities. One fatality and two injuries occurred. . . . Tropical Storm Ivette Ivette was a fairly weak storm that churned in open waters. It never threatened land, and it dissipated on August 26. . . . . . . Hurricane Javier Javier was the first major storm of the season to bring hurricane force winds to land. It moved very close to the coast and paralleled it, but never made landfall. 5 deaths and 15 Injuries occurred, and around $500,000 in damages. The storm lasted very long, around 16 days. . . . . Hurricane Kay Right after Javier, came Kay. The only storm to reach category 5 intensity glided past Baja Mexico, before unexpectedly making a loop and making landfall as a category 1. It dissolved inland on September 25. About 50 fatalities, 60 injuries, and $2 million in damage came from Kay. . . . Tropical Storm Lester Tropical Storm Lester formed on September 15. It moved into mainland mexico and was given a slight chance of entering the Atlantic basin, but that did not happen. Lester caused 8 injuries and it dissipated on September 20. . . . Hurricane Madeline A depression formed on September 30, before rapidly intensifying into a hurricane. Madeline made a landfall as such, made a u-turn, then exited the coast, quickly reaching peak intensity. It dissolved just as quickly. . . . . . Names Only half the name list was used, due to a slight la nina. . Retirement Due to their impact, the names ''Javier and Kay were retired, and replaced with Jordan and Kayla for the 2022 Pacific Hurricane Season. Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons